


Жена кесаря Руперта

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [6]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Руперт, кесарь Дриксен, давно и счастливо женат на Селине, но вот кому-то пришло в голову, что королеву следует сменить. Заговор мог бы увенчаться успехом, не окажись Селина... совсем не тем, чем её считали.
Series: Драбблы и мини R-NC17 OE North and South 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Жена кесаря Руперта

Высочайшая прогулка не удалась — может, и к лучшему, что кесаря задержала во дворце срочная депеша с восточных границ. Утреннее солнце поманило и исчезло. К тому времени, как высшее общество Эйнрехта (в отсутствие своего повелителя отнюдь не пожелавшее отказаться от развлечения) вскарабкалось на лесистые скалы и разбрелось по ним, небо закрыли тучи, да ещё и поднялся ветер. Дождь пока не торопился, но это явно был лишь вопрос времени. Элиза фок Штарквинд, подобрав юбки, задумчиво шагала по тропинке, оставив навязанного внуком кавалера позади. Олаф, конечно, дорог Руперту, да и в качестве адмирала цур зее он, несомненно, на своём месте, но настойчивое желание Руппи наладить отношения между своей высокородной бабушкой и этим… сыном оружейника порой утомляло.

Глянув вперёд, герцогиня в очередной раз подивилась дружелюбию королевы по отношению к её спутнице. Надо признать, эта самая Селина оказалась во всех отношениях достойной особой. Ещё удивительнее то, что все сведения, собранные об этой девице людьми герцогини, не подтвердились. Ни заносчивости, ни болтливости, ни ужасных манер, ничего такого, о чём ей неоднократно докладывали. Поначалу она полагала, что Селина притворяется, боясь упустить попавшегося на крючок молодого кесаря, но за прошедшие десять лет уж в чём-то бы она просчиталась или сорвалась. Что же, выходит, шпионы ошиблись? Все сразу? Одно это было подозрительно, однако Элиза старалась во всём видеть полезное и извлекать выгоду.

Следовало признать, королева из фрошерской девицы, хоть и практически безродной, получилась замечательная. Достойная, благородная, мудрая не по годам и при том любила Руппи до беспамятства. Ну или до безумия, как посмотреть. Чем ещё объяснить эту странную идею с наследником?

Когда внук понял, что от жены ему детей не дождаться, хотя постель они делили каждую ночь, он был очень расстроен. Некоторое время вообще с ней не разговаривал, но потом они как-то помирились, и именно Селина предложила необычный план. Пусть наследника кесарю родит другая женщина, таким образом обеспечив преемственность династии, а королева воспитает ребёнка, как собственного. Разумеется, настоящая мать тоже не будет лишена радости общения с ним. Надо лишь выбрать достойную женщину.

Нашли. Выбрали. Достойная дева понесла и родила. К радости кесаря и всей Дриксен, ребёнок оказался мальчиком, причём крепеньким и здоровым. Королева, снова всех удивив, заявила, что одного наследника мало, надо ещё. В результате в кесарских детских теперь обретались целых три обитателя, и все мальчики! Элиза была восхищена мужеством и добротой Селины... вот только её не оставляло ощущение того, что где-то тут всё же кроется подвох. Если она его пока не обнаружила, это не значит, что его нет.

А теперь вот эта прогулка, и королева чуть ли не под ручку с этой Алисой… Выказывает милости и благодарность за обеспечение мужа и страны наследниками, как же. Только Алиса в последнее время изменилась, и ведёт себя вовсе не так скромно, как поначалу, да и родственнички её зашевелились. Девица весьма благородного рода, из неё бы тоже вышла неплохая королева — об этом уже поговаривают при дворе. Хорошо, что даже на прогулку они отправились с охраной, а как иначе? Высокопоставленным особам иначе не положено…

Элиза замерла, сообразив, что происходит что-то странное, и прежде всего с охраной, о которой она только что размышляла. Нагнавший герцогиню Олаф решительно встал перед ней, потянув шпагу из ножен, но, кажется, проку от этого не будет — их уже окружили. Вот так новость! В том, что родственники Алисы решили устроить заговор с целью сделать её королевой, не было ничего удивительного, но неужели при этом избавятся и от бабушки кесаря?

Впрочем, это им только на руку. Руппи останется один, без поддержки — Олафа, естественно, тоже живым не выпустят. Шарлотта ему скорее обуза, да и Альберт тоже тот ещё подкаблучник, одинокий и страдающий мальчик будет… Создатель, какой он мальчик, ему уж за тридцать, хотя выглядит всё равно так, будто вчера в лейтенанты произвели. Важно то, что Руппи умница, он справится. И отомстит, конечно, только как бы так сделать, чтобы мстить ему не пришлось? Не хочется умирать в совсем не старом возрасте восьмидесяти лет. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Элиза вынуждена была признать, что заговор организован по всем правилам, все пути к отступлению перекрыты, шпагу и пистолеты у Олафа отобрали. Её собственный кинжал в потайном кармашке пока при ней, но им надо распорядиться с умом. Если она и сумеет кого-то с собой забрать, то лишь одного, не более. Значит, это должна быть Алиса. Конечно, её семья всё равно родня кесарским детям, но без неё им будет далеко не так просто, и потом, Руппи ведь может жениться на ком-то ещё? Хотя лучше Селины вряд ли найдёт, и ведь они любят друг друга.

Элиза с удивлением поймала тёплый взгляд королевы, отчего у неё возникло странное ощущение. Будто Селина знала, о чём она подумала, и была благодарна ей за такое мнение. Нехорошо, когда всякое мерещиться начинает… Надо думать о деле, о том, как подобраться поближе к Алисе… Похоже, охрану купили всю на корню — если кто и остался верен, наверняка уже упокоился в каких-нибудь кустах. Вряд ли здоровые болваны ожидают подвоха от милой старушки… Ладно, не очень-то она милая, а как иначе? Так, о чём они там говорят? Можно ли это использовать как предлог, чтобы подойти?

— Неужели ты в самом деле полагаешь, что Руппи женится на тебе? — в голосе Селины не было страха, лишь любопытство.

— Конечно, — кивнула белокурая дурища. — Я родила ему троих сыновей и рожу ещё больше, а ты пустая! Бесплодная! Ты не годишься быть королевой, ты сама должна это понимать!

— Я понимаю лишь то, что ты глупа и неблагодарна, — усмехнулась Селина. — Тебе выпала прекрасная возможность стать частью семьи кесаря, не говоря уже о том, что у тебя трое чудесных малышей, но ты сама всё испортила.

— Пора кончать с этим, — прервал разговор высокий кавалер в форме полковника. Элиза узнала кузена Алисы — как его там, кажется, Вернер? Забавно, был когда-то другой Вернер, которого Руппи терпеть не мог, и за дело, и теперь вот снова… Воистину, несчастливое имя.

— Я хочу всё высказать, — заупрямилась Алиса.

— Не глупи, — оборвал её кузен. — Надо всё сделать быстро и тихо, пока никто не хватился. Госпожа Селина, — насмешливый полупоклон в сторону королевы, — по плану вы должны неосторожно упасть со скалы. Край вон там, как раз за вами. Прыгнете сами или вам помочь?

— Неужели вы полагаете, что вам это сойдёт с рук? — возмутилась Элиза, внутренне холодея. Шаги получались маленькими, и она всё ещё была слишком далеко от Алисы, а мерзавцы уже собираются их убивать! Всё верно, тянуть опасно, как бы их отвлечь? — Не воображайте, будто Руппи женится на вашей шлюшке-сестрице. Если вы убьёте Селину, что помешает ему жениться на другой, более достойной и красивой даме, чем Алиса, и с ней заиметь вполне законных наследников? Ваша девка останется ни с чем… ах да, и у неё при том будут три никому не нужных бастарда. Достойная награда для такой мерзкой потаскухи!

— Замолчи! — завизжала дурища, кидаясь на герцогиню, однако Вернер перехватил её, не давая приблизиться, вот незадача! — Ты, дрянная старая ведьма! Я стану королевой, и Руперт будет любить только меня одну!

—Да на кой ты ему нужна, такая потасканная и уже увядшая? — рассмеялась Элиза, упирая руки в бока и мысленно морщась от того, насколько простонародным вышел этот жест. Ну и пусть, зато рука уже рядом с кинжалом, а никто так ничего и не понял. Теперь ещё несколько оскорблений, и Алиса снова на неё бросится, и уж тогда…

Вернер решил не ждать развития события, а приступил к действиям. Сильная мужская рука толкнула королеву в грудь, одним движением сбрасывая со скалы.

— Нет! — невольно вскрикнула Элиза, сама не ожидавшая от себя такой сентиментальности.

Где-то сзади рычал и бился в руках солдат Олаф, впереди хохотала Алиса, улыбался Вернер… Всё это было неважно, потому что пальцы Элизы нащупали рукоять кинжала. Теперь только два движения, сперва выдернуть, замахиваясь, а потом ударить. Ещё пару шагов к этой твари… Ещё один шаг…

Легкая фигура вспорхнула из-за края скалы, рассекая воздух острыми чаячьими крыльями. Стройные ножки коснулись земли, облачные волосы взвились туманом, лёгкое призрачное платье не скрывало великолепную фигурку… лишь лицо осталось прежним. Лицо фрошерской девушки, ставшей королевой Дриксен.

— Как невежливо, — прозвенел насмешливый голос, — что ж, если вам так хочется танцевать — потанцуем!

Взметнулся ветер, ураганом накрывая поляну, завизжала Алиса, ругнулся Вернер. Кто-то закричал, потом ещё и ещё… Крылатая фигура металась с быстротой, недоступной человеческому глазу, и на придворных одеждах кровавыми всполохами расцветали, раскрываясь, алые цветы. Один за другим. Крики сменялись стонами и хрипами, кто-то молился, кто-то бесполезно падал на колени, хватаясь за эсперу на шее, и над всем этим кошмаром реял звонкий смех создания с лицом Селины.

А потом всё прекратилось.

— Кинжал не понадобится, — сообщила королева Элизе, с любопытством наклонив голову. — Ты ведь не хотела избавиться от нее именно собственными руками?

— Нет, — выдавила герцогиня. Её трясло, но она не могла себе позволить потерять лицо. Можно подумать, она трупов не видела!

Таких — не видела. Это не просто смерть, это бойня — кругом изломанные мёртвые тела, будто куклы повсюду. И бойня нечеловеческая — ткань и кожа словно побиты камнями, иссечены острыми лезвиями, тонкими, стальными... Перьями? Но края мелких ран расходятся белыми, бескровными разрезами — целых тел почти не осталось. Оторванная рука, рядом часть плоти — Элиза даже не взялась бы сказать, какая именно — ещё пульсировала алой кровью. Вытаращенные, едва не вышедшие из орбит, побелевшие от ужаса глаза, ощеренные рты, забитые — песком с лесных дорожек и листьями?! — и вываленные языки… Они знали, что их убивало что-то потустороннее, знали, что спастись невозможно…

Элиза, отшатнувшись, опустила взгляд на подол собственного платья. По ткани расплывались влажные пятна — бурые, серые… Ей совсем не хотелось узнать, что это — и без того к горлу подкатился ком. Рот наполнился кислой слюной. Она поспешно отвернулась к кустам, запрокинула голову, ловя губами прохладный воздух.

— Они хотели убить нас, но это было глупо, — Селина неслышно приблизилась, заставив Элизу снова отшатнуться. — И скучно к тому же, хотя наказывать их было немножко весело. Но танцевать с Руппи мне нравится куда сильнее. Я никогда не причиню ему вреда, я люблю его. Ты ведь знаешь.

— Знаю, — кивнула герцогиня. — Я достаточно повидала за эти годы. Ты… ты даже согласилась на то, чтобы он зачал ребёнка с другой…

— Руппи очень ответственный, — пожала плечиками крылатая дева, — он знает, что кесарии нужны наследники, а я их дать не могу.

— Он… знает, что ты есть? Кто… ты есть?

— О да. Я ему рассказала, хоть и не сразу. Он расстроился, даже не хотел со мной разговаривать целый месяц. Ты думала, он из-за детей, а на самом деле из-за этого. Он умный, он сам понял, постепенно, год за годом, он догадался, что я… не то, что он думал. И заставил меня признаться. Но так было лучше.

— А настоящая Селина? — Элиза с удивлением обнаружила, что всё ещё цепляется за рукоять кинжала, и бездумно разжала руку. Клинок и впрямь уже не нужен, что бы ни случилось.

— В заливе, — королева снова пожала плечами. — В Хексберг. На дне. Руппи хотел её, а она хотела выйти замуж за короля, но на самом деле ей нужна была корона, а вовсе не он. А мне нужен он сам. Поэтому я избавилась от неё, и теперь он счастлив со мной. Он будет долго счастлив со мной. Он проживёт длинную жизнь, куда длиннее, чем люди обычно живут, и долго сохранит молодость. Сейчас он кесарь, но придёт время, и его нестареющее лицо начнёт вызывать вопросы. Тогда он оставит корону своему старшему сыну и спокойно уйдёт. Уйдёт со мной, и мы станем путешествовать, ходить по морям и много танцевать и любить. А ещё он хочет плыть в Бирюзовые земли, с Ротгером, и они непременно поплывут. А мы будем с ними. Это будет весело, но ещё нескоро. А пока он кесарь, а ты его бабушка. Тебе следует заниматься воспитанием правнуков и растить их правильно, ведь они останутся здесь, с тобой.

— Уж не сомневайся, займусь, — мрачно кивнула Элиза. — Моей дочери такое дело доверить нельзя. Сколько у меня времени?

— Лет пятнадцать-двадцать, по вашему счёту.

— Если я столько проживу, мне этого хватит, — герцогиня глубоко вздохнула и вдруг успокоилась. Мир снова обрёл привычные краски, заговоры и интриги, равно как и воспитание подрастающего поколения, были обычным делом. С дочерью она не слишком хорошо справилась, но с Руппи вышло куда лучше, так что теперь она, несомненно, сумеет воспитать следующего кесаря достойным образом.

— Ты сильная, — улыбнулась королева. — Ты справишься.

— Куда я денусь, — усмехнулась герцогиня. — Кстати, надо будет как-то объяснить то, что здесь случилось. То есть заговор как таковой объяснять незачем, но вот что сказать о том, как мы все спаслись… Ох, адмирал!

Обернувшись, она обнаружила Олафа стоящим на коленях и сжимающим в руке свою эсперу. Лицо его было бледным, а губы шептали молитву.

— Наверное, это то, что называют плохими воспоминаниями, — предположила «Селина». — Я помню, была буря, мы танцевали, это было весело, но корабли тонули и люди гибли. Дриксенский флот в заливе Хексберг. Им не надо было туда приходить, мы защищали то, что принадлежит нам. Только он помнит и понимает, и от этого ему плохо.

— Сейчас будет ещё хуже, — пообещала Элиза и, приблизившись к адмиралу, отвесила ему пощёчину, впрочем, не слишком надеясь на результат. Однако странное дело! — руку её будто подтолкнуло ветром, и удар вышел на удивление сильным и звонким. Оглянувшись на невестку, она поймала весёлый взгляд и кивнула. Пусть так — эту помощь она примет, это нужно.

Получивший по лицу Олаф прервал своё бормотание и в изумлении уставился на герцогиню.

— Адмирал цур зее, — весомо произнесла Элиза, — извольте взять себя в руки и позаботиться о благородных дамах, кои нуждаются в том, чтобы быть препровождёнными в безопасное место.

Кальдмеер медленно поднялся и покрутил головой, обозревая поляну.

— Это… демоническое создание… — его взгляд упёрся в королеву.

— Да, демоническое создание, — отрезала Элиза, — которое только что спасло нас с вами от того, чтобы быть зарезанными бандой весьма набожных эсператистов. А ещё — это наша королева, возлюбленная Руппи, и пусть так всё и остаётся.

— Она не та Селина, которую любит Руперт.

— И слава Создателю, что так, — фыркнула герцогиня, — судя по тому, что мне доносили, из той девицы толку бы не вышло. И вообще, Руппи уже давно в курсе, так что всё в порядке. Поэтому сейчас мы все отправимся обратно к обществу, и надо как-то объяснить… Да, так! Скажем, что это было божественное вмешательство. Вы усердно молились, и помощь пришла свыше. Чудо спасения членов кесарской семьи будет очень полезно для репутации. Это даже в чём-то правда, так?

Она глянула на королеву, и та кивнула. После чего герцогине в голову пришла ещё одна мысль.

— Селина… Я продолжу тебя так звать, раз уж ты теперь носишь это имя… Селина, где платье? Королева не может бегать по лесу в таком виде.

— Оно там, под скалой. Я его сбросила, в нём неудобно летать.

— Да? Будь хорошей девочкой, забери его и снова надень, ладно?

Повернувшись к адмиралу, герцогиня принялась втолковывать ему, что и как говорить, и о чём лучше молчать, и выходило, что ему вообще лучше не раскрывать рта. Селина вернулась через две минуты, уже в платье, пусть слегка помявшемся и запылившемся, и с волосами, убранными в её обычную высокую причёску.

— Я готова, — улыбнулась она.

— Тогда идём, — кивнула Элиза и, опершись на руку адмирала, увлекла его на тропинку.

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895110" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/G9J31PD/2-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
